The Dead World/Issue 19
Standing around a grave, the whole group excluding Connor and Josh looked down respectively at the grave of their deceased member. None of them speaking a word and instead standing in silence. They had decided to bury his body in a grave behind the motel so they could visit if they wanted but no one would have to see it all the time, they all felt bad that they hadnt done anything to save him. Soon enough people decided it was time to leave and head back to the motel and so one by one they left leaving only Bella standing with her arms wrapped around herself looked down at the grave trying not to cry and Lewis standing the respected distance back making sure she would be ok. Walking away from the grave, Will kept his hands in his pockets and remained silent as he and everyone else headed back to their spots not looking around until he felt someone wrap their arm around his and he looked to see Natasha who gave him a small smile. However before he could smile back he noticed Connor out of the corner of his eye and excused himself from Natasha before walking over to the man who was currently leaned up against a wall angry at how everyone had seemed to start to turn their backs on him. "i'm going to get straight to the point here" Will said once he'd reached Connor who instantly straightened up at Will's approach but didnt give off any emotions "we could've avoided that whole situation and gave Tyral those medical supplies, I could have led some people or hell gone on my own to get some more" "there was no guarantee-" Connor started but Will cut him off. "BULLSHIT" Will stated trying not to draw any attention from the rest of the group but he was aware all eyes were on them "that city is FULL of supplies, you just need one crazy asshole to go get them and so it happens, I could've been that crazy asshole" Will said but all he got this time was a glare from Connor so Will continued. "when I got here, Anthony told me YOU were a cool guy but at this moment....all i'm seeing is some cold hearted bastard" Will stated causing Connor to clench his fists tight trying not to start a fight with Will. "prove me wrong" Will finished finally before walking away leaving Connor to watch him go before he turned and saw everyone looking at him resulting with him sighing and walking off, he didnt need anybody telling him how to lead HIS group. ---- Walking away from everyone, Will sighed and went around a corner to a random spot away from everyone and leaned back against the wall, he didnt want to have to say that to Connor, he didnt want to start any fights but the way the group was going...someone was gonna have to take charge and it looked like it might have to be Will. "been a tough day aint it?" Karen asked suddenly from beside him and he looked up to see her taking a drag from her cigarette looking at him but Will didnt have an answer...he never did but Karen interupted his thoughts by offering him a cigarette which he took and lighted it before taking a drag out of it. "your right though" Karen continued "the way things are going, Connor aint as cool as he used to be" causing Will to turn and look at her. "you dont agree with how he's handling things then?" Will asked and Karen scoffed before taking another drag from the cigarette. "no one does" she finally says and Will nods, noticing that everyone seemed to think less of Connor now. "problem is...these guys have been following Connor for so long, they have no fucking clue what to do now he's not acting the same anymore" Karen stated looking over the group members as they went around their jobs. "I can tell thats the same with your lot...they've followed that upset woman, Bella? for so long and now she aint in the position to lead....they dont know what to do" Karen said taking a final drag from her cigarette before dropping it to the floor and putting it out before shouldering the rifle on her arm and looking over to him. "this group needs a leader, a proper one...without one, its going to fall apart" Karen finished before turning and walking away leaving Will to think about what she had said alone. ---- Standing there for what felt like forever Bella wiped a tear away deciding it was time she headed back to the motel but when she turned around she discovered Lewis there who just gave her a small smile while she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, uncomfortable about the fact Lewis had been there the whole time. "hi" she said softly looking up at him while he studied her and at that point she realised how right he'd been about Coonor and decided it would be best if she apologised to him. "hey, i'm sorry about how I spoke to you before... when you said about Connor" Bella stated but all he did was let out a little laugh. "dont worry about it" Lewis told her before giving her a soft smile "you going to be ok?" Lewis asked her and she gave a scoff before shrugging. "dont know to be honest, suppose i'll have to be" she said turning to look around them but found her attention turned back to him when she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders. "hey i'm here for you if you need me" Lewis told her while she just gave him a look and a raised eyebrow but in the end she decided to accept his embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder as they began to walk away from the grave. "even after I said you was just jealous?" Bella asked him playfully but his response wasnt what she was expecting. "yeh well, to be honest....I was a little jealous" Lewis stated resulting in the two of them laughing as they returned to the motel. ---- Sitting on a deck chair in the motel Anthony was for once quiet. Anthony may have not know Tyral well but last night had shaken him up for numerous reasons. The attack was way too close to home, Connor had shown a evil side Anthony didnt think was there, Josh just randomly shot Tyral in the face with a SHOTGUN....and Anthony knew the reason behind why it all happened. However before he could think anymore someone stepped in front of him and looking up Anthony saw it was Natasha. "hey" she said to him holding out a drink for him to take which he thanked her for as he held it in his hands while she brought over another deck chair to sit next to him before she leaned close to him and spoke up. "you ok? Elizabeth and Faith are a little worried about ya, so I thought i'd come over to see if you was ok" Natasha said while studying him but he just shook his head. "just trying to wrap my head around it all" Anthony stated and Natasha gave him a small smile and nodded but before she could speak Anthony continued. "I mean....its all my fault" Anthony said and Natasha looked confused at him so he decided to explain what he meant "I went out for a piss and....I left the gate unlocked" Anthony said lowering his head in shame while Natasha just reached forward and took his hands in hers. "Anthony, you cant....its not you're -" Natasha started her but she didnt get to finish as he suddenly rose from his seat drawing the attention of everyone around them. "NO, dont even begin to say its not my fault, I left the gate unlocked and thats what caused them monsters to get in and thats what caused all this shit to happen" Anthony said his anger boiling out of control. "to put it simple, I caused that guy's death, I pretty much invited the zombies inside OUR home, I am causing this group to fall apart" Anthony near shouted at Natasha while she just looked wide eye'd at him until he stormed off to his room and Natasha went to follow him but found herself stopped by Elizabeth who had put her hand on Natasha's shoulder shaking her head. "just give him time" Elizabeth told her and Natasha sighed looking down at the floor before walking away deciding she needed to lay down. ---- Leaning back on a deck chair, Jethro was reading his book hoping for a quiet rest from all of what had happened but found a shadow appear around him and looking up under his hat he saw Connor standing there looking down at him. "where's Logan?" Connor asked but instead of answering Jethro put his book down on the floor before leaning further back in his chair. "why hello to you too" Jethro said and Connor grinded his teeth together biting back a comment at the old man. "where is Logan?" Connor repeated and Jethro shrugged. "probably on watch like he ALWAYS is" Jethro said and with an answer, Connor was about to walk away before he suddenly realised there was something Jethro was saying in between his words so he turned back to look down at the old man. "you got something to say, SAY IT" Connor said and at this Jethro stood up carefuly before looking Connor right in the eyes. "this group is starting to not like how you run this motel...and I can see why" Jethro stated and Connor shook his head taking a quick glance to the rest of the group who were nearby before turning his attention back to Jethro. "yeh?, well i'll have you know if it wasnt for ME, this group would be rotting as they walked around aimlessly in search of food" Connor stated but Jethro just stared at him before finally responding. "and we respected you THEN, but now....your losing your touch here, we thought you was the kind of person to help someone else no matter what until we saw you refuse to give over the medical supplies" Jethro said and Connor had to try and keep his temper inside of him. "yeh well if you dont like it, LEAVE but I can guarantee if you do, it wont be long before you join that Tyral in the ground" Connor said putting his face right infront of Jethro's who just stared at him with a look of disgust and noticed how everyone else looked a little shocked at what Connor said. "you know I said to my wife the other day, you was a good man always doing what was right.....I was WRONG" Jethro told him not feeling threatened at all by Connor before he walked away turning his back on the man and as he did, Connor felt the urge to just pick up his pistol and shoot the old man. However, Connor resisted it and instead stormed off aware everyone was looking at him like he was a freak, Connor wasnt just going to give up his leadership postion because he let some redneck drug taking asshole die, Connor was going to do ANYTHING to make sure he stayed in charge.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues